


Observation phase

by lilibel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With a first sentence provided by the Duchesse d'Erat. Written at work, in between calls.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Observation phase

**Author's Note:**

> With a first sentence provided by the Duchesse d'Erat. Written at work, in between calls.

"Here comes our psychotic jackass... thing. Friend. Ally. Why do we have to have him as ally again?"

Munching on her pen, Darcy thought that the question from the tech was justified enough to be asked aloud. Though maybe not when said new ally was showing his ass in the lab. Grinning like a mad man. She wasn't sure why she was inclined to let him enter the lab today. Jane was out in the field, tinkering on things that pinged, and she had left her in charge of the lab. So Coulson had come to her to ask if she agreed on letting Loki enter the lab for some sort of scientific reason. She had said yes because no one had allowed her to meet the infamous Loki and she wanted to see who was the brother of the mighty Thor, owner of the not less fantastic MewMew. What she was seeing, as he was letting the guards lead him toward a desk, was that he had a gorgeous ass, a wicked smile and that her heart was having its own little crazy dance inside her ribcage. He looked psychotic indeed, and maybe it wasn't the best of idea to have him as an ally, but for the moment, she was going to sit back and enjoy the view she was given.

Loki could feel the human eyes burning thru his skin. He had seen her before, followed her, like he had invisibly followed many of the punny humans from this complex. She seemed intelligent enough and had a soft spot for those greasy delicacies that always left her licking her fingers once she was finished eating. And she was watching him, with intensity, like she was trying to see who he was underneath. He smiled, letting the son of Coul explain to him why he was needed. He smiled, because he knew why he had let himself get captured. To study more closely a young female who had an interest in him.


End file.
